Everything Can Change in a Minute
by NikMarieCav
Summary: Casey's life was great until Derek found out a secret and came back into her life
1. A surprise

**This is my first story ever so please tell me what you think but please don't be mean**.

Casey McDonald looked out the kitchen window to see her 13 year old daughter talking with one of her friends. Casey was now 31 years old. She was 18 when she had Danielle. Derek was the father but he didn't know because as soon as he was 18 he went to play hockey in the NHL. Casey didn't want to ruin his big shot. She took care of Danielle by herself. Casey talks to Derek once every few months but she doesn't tell him about having Danielle just how she had been and what she is doing now. Even though Derek went to the NHL he never stopped loving Casey.

"You know what Katy? I never met my father. You and every one else know who there father is. My mom just says I never had one." Danielle was saying to her best friend Katy.

"Maybe he didn't want to have a baby. Or maybe your mom never told him about you."

"Why would she do that? Does she not want me to have a father in my life?"

"Just ask her for yourself. She will tell you what happened to him."

"Okay I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Danny."

Danielle walked into the house and called for her mom but she wasn't there. She looked around and found a not of the dinning room table. It said that she went to the store and would be back in a few minutes. Danny went to the TV and started watching the news. On the news channel it was saying how the famous Derek Venturi won yet another victory for his team. He was becoming quiet the "hot" player for the team. She was tired of hearing about another famous person so she turned the channel. Just as she did the phone started to ring. She thought it might be Chris the boy she had a crush on and one of her friends. But it was a number she didn't know. She still picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Casey there this is Derek?"

"Sorry my mom is at the store. I can tell her you called."

"You're MOM!?"

"Yeah Casey McDonald. I am Danielle McDonald."

"So she is married?"

"No, it is just me and her. No men."

"Who is your dad?" Derek was really getting scared that Casey had lied to him and hoped that she didn't.

"I don't know. I have never had a dad." Danny was getting really freaked out by this guy. Why was he asking so many questions. What did he want with her mom.

"How old are you?" Derek was thinking this could be his kid.

"I'm thirteen. My mom had me when she was eighteen."

"She did. Well can you tell her that Derek Venturi called." Derek was really know thinking this was his kid and Casey never told him about her.

"Yeah, hey you're the famous hockey player. I just saw you on the news."

"You guys still live in Toronto?" He was now getting very hopeful.

"Yeah, we live just a block away from the house where grandpa and grandma live."

"Okay well just tell her Derek called." He had a little trip to go on.

"I will bye Derek."

Danny went back on the couch to find a tv show to watch. She found a movie to watch. It turned out to be on of her favorite videos too. 10 things I hate about you. She ended up falling asleep and the next thing she knew her mom was waking her up.

"Hey Danny, you fell asleep."

"Oh hi mom. A Derek Venturi called for you."

"He did. Did he say anything."

"Nope just tell you he called and he will call you later."

"Okay." Just when she was going to ask more about her conversation with Derek the door bell rang. "I see who is at the door." Just as she opened the door She screamed and Danielle ran over to see what was wrong.

"Mom what is it?"


	2. Changes

"Sweetie go up to your room I have to talk to one of my friends."

"Okay mom but who is this person?"

"This is mommy's friend Derek."

"Hi Derek we talked on the phone I am Danielle. But people call me Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny." As soon as Derek looked and Danny he knew that she was his daughter and that Casey never told him the truth. He was very hurt that Casey could not tell him.

Casey took Derek outside to sit on the porch swing. Danny went up to her room but sat at the window to listen to the conversation. Casey didn't know how to tell Derek he has had a kid for 13 years.

"Case I thought I could trust you?"

"Derek you can. I just didn't want you to lose your dreams. You left and then I found out I was pregent. I just couldn't do that to you."

"Case, you could have told me I had a daughter. This whole time I thought you had moved on but you didn't. When I got done with this hockey thing. I was going to come back and see if you wanted to start a family with me. But it seems we already have a family."

"Derek, I wanted to tell you but then you would have to not live your dream and I couldn't see that happen."

"Casey my dream is to be with you and now I find out this whole time could've been with you."

"You are telling me that you are going to give up your whole life as a hockey player and all the money and the fancy house to come live her with me and Danielle. Live in a house where you grew up."

"Yes, as long as I can be with you and my daughter. You two are going to be my life."

Derek went back to his apartment and packed everything up and moved in with Casey. Then went and old his agent that as soon as the season was over in three weeks he would no longer play. This was terrible news to everyone. Derek was one of the best players and he was leaving without telling anyone why. They still waited to tell Danielle about them.


	3. The truth

Danielle was wondering why her mother's friend had moved in with them. Her friends were telling her that they were dating and that he could be her new dad. She wanted him to be because he loved most of the things that she did. She loved to skate and play many sports. Casey loved how Derek and Danny were getting close. Derek decided to tell Nora and George that Danny is his kid and then he would tell Danny. Casey agreed but wasn't really sure that they would be happy.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Derek asked George

"I'm good son. What's up I heard you are quitting hockey."

"Yeah I just found out that I have a family to take care of and stop all the traveling I do."

"A FAMILY?!" George said with surprise.

"Yes, I found out three weeks ago I have a thirteen year old daughter. Her name is Danielle but I call her Danny."

"Now are you sure it is your kid and someone isn't trying to get at you for money?" George was now concerned that someone was using his son.

"No! Dad I know this person and I love her with my whole heart."

"Derek who is this girl?"

"Dad it is Casey."

"Casey McDonald?! Nora's daughter, your stepsister?"

"Yes, me and Casey were dating behind your backs all through high school."

"You are the father of my grandchild? I am so shocked I can not believe that you and Casey actually liked each other. Wait till Nora finds out about this. How many people knew about this?"

"Well Lizzie and Edwin did. Some kids at school but not a lot. No one knew that Danny was mine. I have to go we will be visiting soon."

Derek was happy that he dad took it good and Nora was happy that she knew who the father was. Casey decided to tell Danny one day when they were having a shopping day. Danny wished her mom and Derek would get married cause she wanted a father.

"Danny I have something to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"I am going to tell you who your father is."

"You are! Who is it?"

"It is Derek I have known this whole time. I didn't want to ruin his dreams and future. But now he has decided to quit hockey and take care of me and you. What do you think?"


	4. A New Life

"What do you mean? I had a father! You made it sound like I didn't have one."

"I didn't want to ruin what he had. I knew I could take care of me and you without Derek."

"Mom! I thought I had a father who didn't want me. A person who just thought he could ignore he had a daughter. But this whole time you never told him about me."

"I have one more thing to tell you. We are going to see my mom and step dad George and the rest of my family. You are going to see where I grew up."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You are going to meet your family."

Danielle was very nervous about meeting people she has never heard of or has even seen. But she was happy that she knew who her father was and that she liked him. Derek had been teaching her how to skate. Danielle really liked it. She even signed up to be in figure skating. She was very good and in all the competitions she placed 1st or 2nd. Casey wasn't so sure that she liked this idea. But she knew she couldn't stop this from happening. Well the next day they were all packed up and ready to go to Derek and Casey's child hood house.

"Mom I am home."

"Casey, baby I missed you. Derek your dad isn't home right now he is picking up Marti for dance lessons."

"Who is Marti?"

"Oh mom this is my daughter Danielle. Danielle this is grandma and Marti is my step-sister which makes her your aunt."

"Why are you and daddy in this picture together?"

"Well Danny, your mother and I are step-siblings."

"What? Isn't that illegal to do."

"No, we both hated each other at first but slowly we ended up liking each other."

"Why didn't you or mom tell me before today?"

"We didn't know how to tell you. We didn't want to seem weird but I guess that is the only way to say it."

"Smerek your home!"

"Smarti I would like you to meet your niece Danielle or you can call her Danny."

"How is she my niece if she is Casey kid?"

"Cause Marti she is my kid too."

"She is I have niece!"

"Yeah you do. Why don't you take her to the mall or something with Lizzie."

"You should know Lizz doesn't go by Lizzie anymore."


	5. Meetings

"Why did she change to Lizz?"

"Well because she is 18 and heading off to college just like Ed."

"Edwin became Ed? Wow I missed a lot when I went away."

"You sure did Derek you never told me that you had a daughter. I thought you said we would tell each other everything."

"Marti, I didn't know about Danny. We can tell each other everything, you are my baby sister."

"Thanks Smerek. Now where is Danny?"

"Danny can you come here."

Danny was in the living room still with her mom and Nora. George and Ed just walked in from outside. Ed was shocked to see Casey and this little girl. He didn't know Derek was there.

"Casey you finally came back."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long but my life was kind of chaos."

"Who is this little kid?"

"I'm not little and I'm not a kid. I'm an adult." Danny said storming into the kitchen where Derek and Marti where.

"Sorry Edwin. That was Danielle or Danny. She is your niece and my baby. She is 13 and is in that stage where she is not a kid and not yet an adult."

"I understand. Where is the dad?"

"He is in the kitchen. Go and see."

"Talk to you later Casey."

When Ed walked into the kitchen he was shocked to see that the man who was in the kitchen was no stranger but actually his brother.

"Derek your home too."

"Hey bro, did you meet Danny yet?"

"Daddy, he is the on who called me a child."

"Oh you two have met then."

"Yes what does she mean by dad. If she is Casey's kid?"

"She is mine too. You are an uncle. You and Marti and Lizz can go to the mall with Danny if you want to."

"Sure. Marti do you want to go?"

"Yeah Ed I'll go see if Lizz wants to go too."

"Danny do you want to go to the mall with us?"

"I don't think my mom will let me."

"She will, we are family. Lizz is her sister."

"Dad can I go? Please."

"Sure but be good."


	6. The Mall

When they got to the mall Danny was so shocked to see how big the mall was. She loved all the stores. She became really good friends with Lizz and Marti. Ed ditched all of them to go hang out with some of his friends. Danny couldn't believe all the cute guys there was in Toronto. Her and Lizz talked about how she over heard her mom and dad talking about moving back to this town.

"Lizz do you think anyone here would like me, if I moved here?"

"Yeah, if you are like me then yes."

"There are so many cute guys here."

"Danny you're in high school right?"

"Yeah 8th grade why?"

"Maybe you can come to the school and see how we do it here. You will be able to meet new people."

"I would love that do you think mom will let me."

"Yeah she better. I will make her. If you do move here then you have to see the school."

"Hey there are some of my friends let's go meet them."

Danny was nervous to meet new people and didn't know how to take to everyone. Everyone loved her and she even met people her own age. She really hoped that she moved here because she met one boy named Nick. He was nice and he liked her too. Casey was afraid to let Danny go to the high school. She knew that since they were moving here it would be better if she started now.

**I know this is short but they didn't go to the mall long. The next one will be long.**


	7. School

It was Danielle's first day at the new school. She was scared of what she would not met anyone. No one would like her. Casey decided to move to Toronto and live near her family. Derek was glad he didn't have to move out of the town he grew up in. Casey was happy to be home again. Derek was worried that his daughter would fall for a guy who was just like him.

"I can't believe it I am moving here. This is going to be great! I finally get to meet and know who my family is."

"Danny you might be careful, take everything in cause when there is the good the bad will be right behind that."

"I know Lizz. I just am so happy."

Lizz drove Marti to school. Then her and Danielle talked some more on the way to their school. Lizz was treating Danny as a little sister. She loved having her around. She was like Casey but not all the way she had some Derek in her too. This made her more perfect then anyone. Lizz told Danielle not to call her Aunt Lizz because it made her sound to old and she didn't like that at all. They finally arrived at school when it reached 7:50am.

"Well you know where everything is I will see you around the school and at lunch. You can sit with me and don't listen to what anyone else says to you about staying away from me don't listen to them. See you later niece."

"I will and See you at lunch Lizz."

Danny walked into the school and was scared when she got in. She looked around and didn't see any of the people she met at the mall. She was walking to her locker when she saw Nick but she was afraid to go over to him because he was with his friends. She decided just to walk by and not say anything. She was almost by when Nick called her over.

"Hey Danny come over here. I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Hey Nick."

"Okay so this is Jake, Luke, Ben and this is Chris."

"Hi I'm Danielle but my friends call me Danny."

"Hi so where did you move from?"

"I am from Toronto; I just went to another school."

"Cool where do you live?"

"I live in a penthouse with my dad and mom."

"Yeah right. You don't live in a penthouse."

"I do because my dad is Derek Venturi."

"If he is then Ed is your uncle."

"Yeah he is and Lizz McDonald is my aunt." Danny was getting nervous that everyone will think she is a liar.

"Sure they are Lizz and Ed are two of the coolest kids in this school. You are such a bad liar."

"Hey Danny you forgot your money in my car. I thought you might need it." All the boys turned around in shock as Lizz was coming up to their group.

"Wow you weren't lying."

"I told you and now you guys can't come to my party. Nick you can still come but they can't. They didn't believe me."

Just like that Danielle became more of the most popular girls in school. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She knew she couldn't trust any of them because none of them were her real friends. They just wanted to get to her because of her dad. But she was going to use this to her advantage to get to Nick.

"Danny, sorry about my friends. They were total jerks. I tried to tell them that you were related to Ed and Lizz but they didn't believe me."

"It's cool. I bet they wish they believed you and me now. Now they just want to be friends to get close to Lizz or my dad. I don't know who to trust anymore. I liked it better when no one knew who my dad was."

"Danny you trust me don't you?"

"I do Nick. You were on of the first people I met that liked me before you knew who I was related too."

**Nick's POV (After everyone found out but before Danny and he talked.)**

Wow everyone does really want to hang out with her. I just hope she still wants to be friends with me. I really like her. She is an amazing person but now everyone wants to be friends with her. What if she doesn't like me. Oh man there she is. She probably doesn't want to even look at me after what my friends did.

**End POV**

When Danny got home to her penthouse, Casey was asking her a bunch of questions. She told her everything that happened today and how she couldn't wait to go back.


	8. Heart Break

**Nick's POV**

Today in school I will tell Danny that I like her. I want her to be my girlfriend. I don't care what she says. I want her to be with me.

Nick was getting really nervous because everyone morning before homeroom Danny came up and talked with him. He decided that this was when he was going to tell her and not wait any longer. When he got to school he went to the same spot that he always stands at. Not two minutes Danny comes walking up but she didn't look to happy.

"Danny, what is wrong?"

"Nick it is horrible. They won't let my dad get out of hockey, so he has to stay in it. Now my mom says that she will being moving to New York because she has a job offering there. Now I have to choose to live here with the person I want to get to know or with my mom who has been there for me."

"Danny I am so sorry. I have no clue what to do."

"It is okay. It is a choice I have to make."

Nick couldn't tell her how he felt now because she had a hard enough decision already. He knew if she stayed here then he would tell her but if not then he would just have to move on and forget all about it. He didn't want to have to forget about it. She was like an angel to her.

**Regular POV**

I can't believe my parents are making me make this decision. After my life was getting good. I guess Lizz was right you always have bad with the good. I should have never taken it for grant. I want to ask Nick out but now I can't tell him I like him. It will just make things worse if I go to New York. But if I stay then I will tell him. Why can't I just have my life be perfect. I guess life is never perfect.

**Sorry another short chapter but I really didn't know what to write after this I am still working on this. The next one will be longer than ever. Please read my other story too.**


	9. Descisions

Why couldn't my parents just stay together? I would love it if they could. Now I have the biggest choice in my life to make. I don't know what to choose. Do I stay with my dad who I want to get to know or do I go with my mom and go back to how things were. I knew nothing was going to they way they were again. I found my dad and knew who he was. Now nothing can change that. Not even moving.

"Mom why can't we just stay here?"

"Because, your dad isn't going to be able to leave hockey."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"He will never be around. I want a man that will be there for me and won't be gone for months on end."

"How will you know that this is bad unless you try it?"

"I don't want to go through anymore pain. Like I had to before. I want a stable life and this isn't it."

"Mom I don't want to make this decision. I know it will hurt one of you. I don't want to hurt my family."

"You have one month to make your decision. After that I will be moving."

Now my life has just fallen apart. I wanted tog o with my mom but another part of me wants to stay with my dad. I want to know how things would be if he was in my life more. And if I move to New York then nothing will be the same.

"Someone just help me! I can't take this anymore!"

"What do you need help with?"

"Wow, Nick you scared me I didn't know you were out here."

"I was walking over to see if you wanted to go to the mall. And I heard you screaming."

"Oh, I would love to go to the mall. I need to get away from here."

"What is wrong?"

"Everything I have the most important decision I will ever have to make and I don't know what to choose."

"I understand."

To make me wanna stay more is because of Nick. I like Nick so much. But I don't know if he likes me. If he does I will be so happy that I stayed. But if he doesn't then I don't know what I will do. I wouldn't be able to stay here. If I decide I am moving to New York then I find out he likes me then I will be is so much hurt and he will be too.

"So Nick, what will happen if I move to New York? Will we still be friends?"

"You know we will always be friends. No matter what."

"That is good to hear."

They walked over to the food court to get some pizza and drinks and sat down and started to talk to one another. Today was the day that Nick decided to tell Danny how he felt for her.

"Danny I have something I need to tell you. I don't care what you say after it but I just need for you to know before you leave if you do leave."

"What is it Nick?"

"Well Danny, I really like you. I like you more than a friend."

"You do Nick?"

"Yes Danny I really like you."

"Well Nick I like you too. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Just then Nick leaned in and gave Danny a kiss. Now she knew her decision was harder hen ever. Could she give up the guy she came to love or would she stay with him and her dad forever. How can I choose? My life is becoming a big mess. I now have a boyfriend and I might lose him is I go to New York. But I don't want to lose my mom. I know I won't though. She is my life and she will understand when I make my decision.

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to both of you."

"Yes Sweetie what is it?"

"Well as you know I have to decide we I am to live. With you or Dad."

"Baby you don't have to make it right away you can think about it."

"Dad I know but I have made up my mind and I want to tell you guys what I have decided."

"Okay Sweetie go ahead."

"I have decided to live with…….."

**This will be continued in the second part of this story.**


End file.
